Legendary
by Link
Summary: Here's a story, of a goron called Darmani, and he went out to kill some guys to stop the snow... If you like my Fishbone Guitar story, you'll like this and visa versa. Here's the part of Darmani's quest that you DIDN'T hear...DUN DUN DUNNN!


Legendary

"Hey, Darmanius! I heard that your father got beat up by a Deku Scrub!" a young Goron taunted.

"Shut up," Darmanius mumbled. Being a legendary hero, Darmanius' father had high expectaions. Whenever he did something stupid, the word got out.

"I guess he's not a real hero, is he?" the boy taunted.

"Don't make me hurt you," Darmanius said, glaring at the brat.

"Ooh, I'm scared!" He taunted.

Darmanius immediately reacted. He curled into a ball and charged at the kid at top speed. He didn't see it coming.

"We got word from your shool, Darmanius," Acrom, Darmanius' father said when he got home from school.

Darmanius didn't say anything. "You know, son, that Mycele is now in the hospital?"

Darmanius still didn't respond. "I'm very dissapointed," Acrom went on. "You could be exiled for that." Darmanius stared up at his massive father. Acroms eyes were petrifying. He could take out a keese with that stare. " Attacking an innocent Goron is unacceptable. There will be concequences, you can count on that!"

Darmanius couldn't help himself. He fell on the floor and started sobbing. He hated to cry in front of his father. It made him feel like a whimp, even though Darmanius was one.

"Hehe made fun of you, dad!" Darmanius sobbed. "I couldn't stop myself!"

"I don't care if he made fun of me! People will always make fun of me! The more well known someone is, the higher the tendencey for them to be made fun of!" Darmanius continued to weep. He then curled into a ball and rolled to his room, to ashamed to look at his father.

20 years later

Darmani said the notes out loud as he played them on his drums.

"D, G, A, D, G, A, G" he messed up and shouted with a tremendous roar. He picked up his drum and threw it in frustration. Luckily, it hit a goron who was passing by in his fat stomach, instead of smashing on the ground.

"Hey, what the?" He yelled, glaring at Darmani. "You! You threw this at me!"

"What? Me? No, I didn't er I didn't mean to I just"

The goron picked up the drum and threw it back at Darmani. "Don't throw anything at me ever again." Darmani bowed his head in shame. "You hear me?"

"Yes," Darmani mumbled.

"I couldn't hear you," The goron said.

"YES!" Darmani roared. Boiling with rage, he picked up a stone slab and threw it without thinking. But, the goron had walked away without Darmani knowing it.

Darmani then walked over and picked up his drum. He then realized it was smashed, and impossible to fix. Darmani just that there and cried.

_"Your father would be dissapointed, Darmanius,"_ He thought to himself.

"Shut up," he said.

_"Look at yourself. You're pathetic."_

"Shut up," Darmani said, a little louder.

_"No he wouldn't be dissapointed. He'd be ashamed,"_

"SHUT THE HELL UP," Darmani screamed so loud, everyone the Goron Shrine heard.

There was a long pause. The words hung in the air, echoing on off the walls. Nobody moved.

Darmani, now ashamed of himself, curled into a ball and rolled into his small room in the shrine.

He gazed up at the large stone carving in his wall. It took 5 generations to work on it, and it still wasn't completed. It was Darmani's responsibility to finish it. He picked up the same carving knife that his great-great-great grandfather once held, and began to whittle out the details of a goron's eye.

Making small, quick movments, the knife went back and forth, with grains of rock falling on the ground. Then, Darmani slipped, and a huge gash appeared on the gorons face.

Darmani stood back to see how much he messed up the picture.

It was a big-time mistake.

Darmani stood there, just staring at the picture.

Then, another fury of rage took over him, and he picked up the knife, and charged at the picture, swinging it this way and that, in a blur of steel and rock.

Then, with a final blow, he plunged the knife deep into the stone.

Darmani then looked up to veiw the carving.

His eyes widend.

_"What have I done?"_

As soon as he finished the thought, the whole wall came crashing down. Every single piece of rock that was carved by legendary heroes and warriors fell down on top of Darmani, as if they were attacking him.

"Noooooooooo!" he yelled as a piece of stone hit him on the head. It knocked him down, and all Darmani could do was watch the rocks fall on him. Suddenly, he felt a sharp burst of pain in his leg, and he blacked out.

Pain!

Pain, like he never felt it before!

Sharp needles repeadetly stabbing at his leg, over and over, he couldn't stand it any longer.

Unable to hold it any longer, Darmani let out a scream.

"Auuuuughhhhhhhhhhhh!" he yelled. He wished he were dead. He felt like he was. Suddenly, his leg seemed to explode, and even more pain seared through him.

He screamed once more, and then started to pant, exhausted from nothing. He winced, and then realized where he was. 

He was under a pile of rocks.

Then, it all came clear and he remembered everything. He had plunged a knife into a stone wall and it all fell on him.

Darmani tried to free himself, but he couldn't move. "HEEEELP!" he called, and a few minutes later, he heared some Goron voices talking.

"What the? The carving has fallen down!"

"What happened to it?" Soon Darmani could hear a whole crowd of Gorons murmuring around him.

"Someone help!" Darmani grumbled.

"Hey! There's someone under the rocks!"

"Lets help him!" A few moments later, all the rubble was cleared. Darmani sat up and looked around.

"Ah. Darmani. I should have known it was you. Now, what happened?"

Then they saw the knife plunded into one of the rocks. A goron picked up the rock and viewed it. He noticed all the scratch marks on it. "What happened to?" Then it clicked.

"You" Suddenly, all the gorons seemed to turn into ravendous monsters. The all glared at him with petryfing stares. Darmani bowed his head. He tried to think of something to say, but nothing came out.

_"Damn you, father,"_ he thought.

There was a long pause. Hate hung in the air. Finally, one goron left, follwed by another, until everyone left. All but one.

"Go away," Darmani mumbled.

"Darmani" A kind voice said. He looked up. It was the goron elder.

"Sorry," Darmani said. There was a long pause.

The goron elder was a kind, gentle goron. He could get along with anyone, and everyone could get along with him. He could work out problems, and comfort anyone when he was sad. He never got angry or upset. Everyone respected him. 

"Do you hate me, too, now?" Darmani asked. After he did, he felt stupid for saying it, and wished he hadn't.

"No," the elder replied, "I don't."

"I'm sorry," Darmani said to him. "II just"

The elder hushed him. "It wasn't your fault."

Darmani felt like yelling out. He felt like killing something, someone, himself, ANYONE, he didn't know. He started sobbing. The elder put his hand on the Gorons back.

"Everyone expects me to be a hero, like my father. Everyone wants me to be him. I can't. I'm not. And so I'm a failure," He cried. "I haven't killed any monsters, I haven't saved the land, I haven't done anything! My life is just bullshit." He sobbed some more.

The elder tried to think of something to say. Finally, it came to him.

"How do you know you can't?"

Darmani stopped crying and looked up at the Goron Elder.

"If you've never been in any fights, how could you have lost? Darmani, you have the capability to be a hero. You can be a hero. It is possible, Darmani, for you to become a legend." He paused. "It isn't too late."

"But how?" Darmani demanded. If there are no monsters, how can I not kill any? If there are no battles to fight, then how can I be a fighter?"

"How do you know there are none?"

Darmani looked at the elder once again. He had stated a good point. Darmani couldn't think of anything else to say. "Come outside with me," the elder said. "I want to show you something." Darmani followed the elder out the door of the Goron Shrine.

"What do you see?" he asked once they were outside.

"A whole lot of snow," Darmani replied. The cold was painful.

"Right. Hasn't it been a long time since you felt the warm breeze of the spring?"

Darmani paused. "Yes, yes it has. What's your point?"

The elder made sure Darmani was paying close attention. "Something has caused the snow to last this long, and be this cold. Something that only you can stop."

Darmani was shocked. It was true, something had to have been going on to have made the snow last this long.

"Notice anything else, Darmani?" He looked around.

"It's very cold," he said.

"No, no, no, besides that." Darmani shook his head. "Look up," the elder told him Darmani did so.

"The the moon"

"Right, Darmani. The moon is getting larger every day. Something is happening. Our world, beautiful Terimina, is falling apart. Someone with and evil mind is trying to destroy our peacful kingdom. I have gotten word from the Swamp that the water has turned poisonous, and the Deku Princess has been catpured. In the Bay, it has been unusually hot. And in the canyon, evil spirits have been haunting the area. You can help stop this, Darmani. You can help save the mountain as a step to saving the world." Darmani stopped.

"No. No, I can't do this. I'm not good enough."

"Darmani! I know you can. You are the only one with the ability to stop the snow," the elder said. You are the best roller I have seen in all my days, you have one the Goron races over and over. Your punch can break boulders. You can pound the earth with tremendous forces. Darmani"

He looked at his friend.

"Darmani, you have a brave heart, a brave soul. You can do this."

Darmani bit his lower lip. "You're right." The elder smiled. "You're right! I am going to do this! I am going to save the world! I am going to become a legend!" He roared, and the whole mountain shook.

"So what will I need?" Darmani asked?

"Oh, not much," the Goron Elder replied. "Nothing, I think. Except for your drums."

"My drums? What will I need them for?"

"You never know when something like that may come in handy." Darmani was confused, but he picked up his drums anyway.

"Ok. I guess I'm leaving now."

"No, you're not. You will leave late at night. We don't want to cause a rucus."

"Rucus? A rucus for what?" A goron overheard as he walked by.

"Nothing. Go away," Darmani called.

"Fine," the Goron said, and he stumbled off."

"Darmani, there are many powerful monster at Snowhead. You be careful now, ok?"

"Snowhead? You're going to snowhead, Darmani?" The goron ran back in the room. "Why is Darmani going? He can't do anything." Darmani gritted his teeth to hide his rage.

"Shh, not so loud," the elder told the goron. But it was too late. Everyone had heard.

"Going to Snowhead?"

"Darmani is going to Snowhead?"

"What are you gonna do there, Darmani, see what a Wolfos claw feels like?"

All this commotion had awaken the Goron Elder's child, and he started to wail. His voice filled the whole shrine, piercing everyone's ears and making them cringe.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," he yelled, hushing all the other gorons.

"Darmani, help him!" The gorons called, and he rushed into the baby's room.

Setting his drums on his knees, he played a song, the Goron Lullabye. The little one stopped crying and looked at Darmani and sniffed, rubbing his arm on his nose to catch the snot that had falled from his nose. He sniffed again.

"Hi, Darmani," the Goron Elder's child said.

"Hello, R'tye," he said.

"Why was everyone talking?" R'tye asked.

"They were excited. I'm going to Snowhead."

"Snowhead? But why?" the baby asked, his big eyes welling with tears.

"To stop the snow from falling."

"But I don't want you to go," we wailed, beginning to cry again.

"Shh, shh. I'll be back, ok? I'll bring you something neat." The baby stopped crying.

"Ok, I guess. But come back, promise?"

Darmani smiled. "Yes, R'tye. I promise."

OOH GOD ITS SO SAD I DON'T THINK I CAN WRITE ANYMORE!!! Oh, wait, yes I can! CONTINUING ON

All the Gorons stood at the entrace to the Goron Shrine. Darmani decided to leave in the daytime, since everyone knew anyway. Everyone looked at Darmani with sad, hopeful eyes. R'tye was sniffling sadly, and some Gorons bowed their heads. Darmani nodded, and, without a word, went out the door.

He paused once he was in the cold. He looked back at the closed door, and remembered all the respect he had gotten. The gorons weren't shouting at him, puching him, or swearing at him. Just from doing one act that might not even succed, he had suddenly become a hero. Just like that! It was ashtonishing. But Darmani didn't like it. Darmani, son of the great Acrom, loved and respected by all Gorons, and for what? Making it warm? How much of a threat was this snow, anyway? Darmani sighed, and looked ahead at his destination. It was a long way to the Dungeon, and a longer way until he could stop the snow. But he had to. He was depended on. He was the only one.

"The only one" Darmani said out loud. "The only one" He treaded through the harsh snow, only to realize that it would be a looong time before he got to Snowhead. To speed things up, he curled into a ball, and rolled at top speed. He zoomed around Norther Mountian, at superfast speeds, charging, destroying every snowball in his path.

Darmani loved to roll. If there was one thing on the planet that he loved, it was rolling. And rolling loved him, too. He was awesome at curling into a ball and zooming across the landscape. He had won the Goron races every year he raced, dispite everyone's boos and jeers.

Many humans asked how one rolled without crashing into things. The answer was quite simple. Gorons had a sixth sense. A fifth one, some may call it, since a Gorons sense of smell was horrible. They could "see" things as threy rolled as if they were walking normally. It was an odd feeling that only a Goron could get used too.

Finally, he was at the Snowhead entraceway.He looked around, and noticed that a blue keese was flying straight at him. Darmani ducked, but he didn't miss the keese's attack. Darmani froze in a giant ball of ice, unable to move, the cold chipping away at his life. Darmani had never been this cold before. It felt like a thousand needles stabbing into his flesh, ripping out every inner organ that the Goron had, and tearing it to shreds.

After a few seconds, the pain stopped. The iceball shattered, and Darmani gasped from exhaustion. Then, the keese realized Darmani was out of his ice shell, and flew down to attack once again. Darmani was ready this time, and he quickly rolled out of the way just before the bat hit. The monster, being confused, landed, and looked around for his opponent. He never found out, since a powerful, blazing punch struck him down. The bat screeched, and burned up. Darmani walked only two paces forward when a blue Tektilite popped out of the ground, striking Darmani with both surprize and force. He yelled, and fell to the ground. Quickly recovering, he curled into a ball and pounded the ground with earth-shaking force, causing the beast to flip over on his back. Darmani walked up to the Tektilite and kicked it with his short, stubby legs. It slid on the slippery ice and fell off a cliff. Darmani watched as the being fell farther, and farther, and farther. The Goron never saw it hit the ground.

Darmani paused. What if that was him? Any beast could have easily hit him on the back and sent him sprawling on the ground, and then over the edge of that cliff. He would have falled forever, just sailing down, and down, and down, and down

Darmani shuddered and turned away. He walked for a few paces when he slipped on the ice. He slid on his fat belly, and slid across the ground, right towards the edge of the cliff.

His visions were true. He was going to fall of the cliff. Darmani, hero for 5 hours, only to go on a mission and end his life withing the first hour

Darmani's feet were dangling off the edge of the cliff. He was fine. He wouldn't die. Untile he noticed the boulder.

It was a snow boulder, charging straight at him, rolling down the hill, supefast. If it hit him, Darmani would sail down the cliff, just like that Tektilite did, if the boulder hit him. He screamed, but no sound came out. All he could do was watch the boulder roll at him, getting faster, and faster

Suddenly, it sank into the ground. Just like that. Just sank. Darmani pulled his feet up, and looked to see how it could have done that.

There was another gorge, which Darmani couldn't see because of his angle. It had fallen straight into that hole. Darmani would too, if he wasn't carefull. But, luckily, there was a ramp right by the edge of the hole. Darmani could roll up the ramp, and over the gorge. No problem.

He curled into a ball, and started to roll. He wasn't moving, since the ice didn't give him any traction. Finally, the spikes sprouted out of his body, and the goron hero zoomed forward, onto the jump, over the gorge, and onto the other side. But, he saw that there was another ramp straight ahead, and he kept rolling. After that, there was another one, but this time, as he was sailing across the gorge, boulder came crashing from the hillside and was about to fall right on Darmani. He quickly spinned as fast as he could, and his spikes ripped right throught the boulder, smashing it into a thousand pieces. After that, the finall jump approached him. He zoomed into the air, and right before he hit the ground on the other side, a Wolfos popped out of the ground and stuck the goron with his claws. The goron flew backwards into the gorge.

Hmm how am I gonna make him get out of this one? Should have thought of that before I made this happen

The goron opened from his ball as he fell into the gorge, falling faster and faster, waiting until he died. "Auuugggghhhh!!" the goron yelled as he fell farther and farther into the canyon. Suddenly, he hit the ground with a start. Was he dead? He looked around and felt himself. No, he wasn't, but he was inside the canyon. He noticed he hadn't hit the bottom. There was a small ledge poking out from the canyon wall.

Hey, I was desprate for ideas, allright?

But one problem remained. He was alive, with a few bumps and bruises, but how was he going to get out of the canyon? It was snowing hard. Darmani was cold. He pulled out a rock from the canyon wall and started to munch on it while he thought. His great teeth, chewing and grinding, seperating the minerals from the rock, he decided what kind of rock it was. A sedimentary. Those were dull, not as great as metamorphic rocks, which were vibrant with flavor and taste, but it wasn't as bad as and igneous. Those were horrible. He narrowed it down to granite. Good granite was full of minerals, which were delicious (minerals are for flavor in the rock), but the rock itself was normally pretty bad. This granite rock was ok, but not great.

As he was munching, a giant boulder came crashing down into the canyon. Darmani screamed, but luckily, the canyon wall wasn't perfectly even, and the rock zoomed right past Darmani's ledge. He breathed a sigh of relief. And then, an idea popped into his mind. It might not work, and it might mean his life. But it was the only idea he had.

He waited until the next boulder flew by him, counting the number of seconds between boulder falls. About 30 seconds before the next boulder would crash, the curled up into a ball, faced the wall, and started rolling. He went faster and faster, not moving at all, since the wall was too steep, but still rolling in place. After a bit, the spikes came out, and Darmani used all his stored momentum to burst up the canyon wall as fast as he could, charging straight into the boulder. He collided with it, rolled along the bottom, and off the side of the boulder, into the middle of the canyon, through the air, and back onto the ledge outside of the canyon.

He had done it! He had escaped the canyon! He raised up his hands and roared a roar of victory. He look over the canyon again. The wolfos was still there, prowling around, waiting for the taste of goron blood upon his fangs. Darmani had to attack him from where he was standing. He picked up a stone and threw it as hard as he could. It hit the beast square on the head, knocking him senseless. Darmani then curled into a ball and zoomed off the jump, into the Snowhead land.

When he got there, he uncurled himself. Great, gusty winds were blowing him backwards. He could also hear a roaring sound coming from the source of the wind. This could have been none other than Sabanim, the great giant goron Darmani heard about when he was a child. He sat atop a hill before the entrance to Snowhead Temple, where he blew giant winds to stop visitors from intruding. But, the most remarkable thing about him was that he was invisible.

Suddenly, Darmani was pulled towards the mountain, as opposed to being blown away. He was being sucked in to Sabanim's mouth! But, he was soon pushed away again, and Darmani heard a great groaning sound of sleepyness. So that's what it was. A yawn. Sabanim was tired. If he fell alseep, Darmani could get past him. But, Sabanim would never fall asleep on duty, Darmani knew that. Unless something made him fall asleep

He remembered how he playing the goron lullabye had hushed R'tye quickly. Could it put a giant beast such as Sabanim into slumber? It was worth a shot. Darmani whipped out his drums, and played the goron lullabye fortissimo, over and over again. Sabanim gave another yawn, but then continued to blow wind, only more slowly. It was working! Darmani kept playing, getting softer and softer into a great diminuendo, until his hands were barley touching his drums, and the wind stopped. Suddenly, there was a crash, as the great monster fell off his perch into the cliffs below. Darmani had accomplished yet another great task. Now only one remained: Destroying the source of the snow.

Darmani curled into a ball again and rolled up to the Snowhead entrance, slicing through the falling snow boulders and avoiding the Wolfoses. Finally, he was at the entrance to the dungeoun.

"This is it," Darmani thought. "The final battle. It's all lead up to this. It all ends here, me or the snow. I either become a hero or just a legend. Here we go," and he entered the dungeoun.

Inside was a giant, huge, monstorus mechanical bull. (Ok, there was no dungeoun. Do you really want to read another 20 pages? That's what I thought.) It had been waiting for Darmani's arrival. It had been waiting for this battle. It wanted Darmani's skull. It wanted his life. This was his land, and he was the rightful owner. He would eliminate the entire goron existance in Terminia, and then move on to Hyrule, and all the other lands, until the race was extinct. Then he would destroy the Skull Kid, as well as the mask, and concour the entire land, then the other lands, until the entire world was his. His first step was to destroy that one goron.

He began his attack stradegy. He ran around the room in a circle, running as fast as he could, to try to kill the goron. Darmani tried to run after him, but he was too slow. The monster soon lapped him, ran up behind the unexpecting goron, and butted him with his horns. The goron flew up into the air, and landed on his back, screaming with pain, but quickly recovered. Darmai tried rolling to catch up with this beast. He rolled and rolled, until his spikes sprouted out, and rolled some more. Finally, when he was close enough, he uncurled himself and threw a punch. However, by the time he did that, the beast had run away. Then Darmani decided he would have to get infront of the robot, then punch him. As he rolled back towards the evil incarnation, he noticed that he had turned around to face Darmani. Before the realized what was happening, this mechanical monster, also known as Goht, fired a beam of electricity at Darmani. He managed to avoid it, but then Goht shot out another one, and it zapped Darmani, with hundreds of volts surging through his body. Darmani screamed, but it wasn't going to do anything. As soon as the pain went away, he curled again, and started to roll.

He got up to the back of Goht, and rolled to the side of him, cutting him off, then standing up to throw a punch. He wasn't fast enough, and the monster charged at him, butting him again, and throwing him in the air. He landed on the ground again, and was stunned for a bit. Unleashing the warrior strength from this father, he managed to get back up, painfully, but quickly. Rolling again, he charged at the monster another time. This time, though, the went under Goht's legs, his spikes cutting into his stomach. The monster reared with pain, and Darmani decied that the only way he was going to kill this guy was to do what he had just done.

The monster turned around again, and fired another two beams of electricity at the goron, who knew what was happening this time, and managed to avoide them. Darmani rolled through the legs of Goht once again, using all his rolling skills that he had ever done before to avoid the thundering legs and get damage on Goht. The mechanical bull charged ahead, and, to Darmani's surprise, threw a bomb, much like the bomb flowers that Darmani used before, straight at him. It caught him off his guard, and the bomb exploded on impact with the ground. It flew Darmani in the air, and he landed against the wall with a crash, and slid down into a snowbank. He gasped for air, exausted from the rolling and the damage he took. He had broken a bone in his shoulder from the blast, and the pain sheared through his body. As soon as he was able to get back up, the bull charged by Darmani, his leg stepping on Darmani with all 50 tons of his weight upon him. Darmani screamed in agony, and fell back down again. It was at that point that he realized that he could not destroy this thing, but that didn't mean he was going to give up. He was here for the Goron Elder, R'tye, his people, his father. He was going to fight this battle, no matter what the cost. 

He got back up, a little dizzy, but still in more or less one piece. He started rolling again, faster and faster, until he was at full speed. He charged at Goht, steering through his legs, attack his body again and again. This time, Goht threw a bomb, and shot a thunderbolt. Darmani avoided the bomb, but was hit straight with the electric blast. He roared in pain, and lay on the earth. He looked up, and saw that all this commotion had loostened up a stalactite in the celing. It quivered, and then broke from the celing, falling straight towards him. With too many broken bones in his body, he couldn't do anything but close his eyes. He was here to fight to the death, and that's excactly what happened. He winced as the sharp stalactite peirced his stomach, and then went limp.

Back at the goron village, the snow continued to fall. It had been a week, with no sign of Darmani. Presumed dead, the gorons made a grave for him. They bowed their heads and cried, grieving for their hero. But, forever and ever, the gorons remembered the name Darmani, and he was a hero in goron legends for generation after generartion.

K How was THAT? Oh, and please don't give me a review saying "I like cheese" or something stupid like that. Reviews are for your opinions on the story, not stupid stuff. I need feedback, peoples! So how did I come about this story, you ask? Well, if you liked this one, I suggest your read my other drama, Fishbone Guitar, which is Mikau's story. In a review, someone, I think it was like Adam Barry Howard or whatever that kid's name is, suggested that I write a story about Darmani's quest. So I'm like, ok, why not? The only problem was that we didn't get as much background knowledge on Darmani as we did on Mikau. This was a good thing more than a bad thing. It meant that I had more creativity with my story, and could make up the story more than I could with Fishbone Guitar wait, this is boring, WHO CARES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD??? K, my next fic is an attempt at a Deathmatch, so lookout for that. C yas! Flames welcome.


End file.
